Proof Needed?
by TheDarkShaolin
Summary: When Grimmjow strikes up a conversation at a bar, he doesn't think he'd get as much as he does. Yaoi oneshot MxM


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All of the rights go to Tite Kubo for that. And if I did own Bleach there would be wayyyy more smut in it! ^_^ Also, the song I used here is Radio for The People's cover of the Korean girl group, 2NE1's song "I Love You." Enjoy ^_^**

**Summary: When Grimmjow strikes up a conversation with a orange-haired artist, he finds himself doing a little more than chatting with him. **

Fuck, this bar was tiny! I had heard rumours about a bar that held great entertainment nights and it peaked my curiosity, so I had decided to check it out on my night off. Never did I expect it to be a shack like this, where you could barely move without brushing against someone's leg or without developing claustrophobia by the end of the evening. Sighing, I turned my attention to my drink and nearly downed it. Man, this place was really getting to me. I waved to the bartender.

"Ay, can I get another one over 'ere?" I barked, the black haired man with a 69 tattoo sauntering over and taking my glass to refill it, albeit grudgingly. I wasn't wasted, heck, it takes me a lot more than four Vodkas to get smashed. The black haired male came back with my drink and wandered off to attend to other customers. I was distracted from my drink when the lights dimmed down and a microphone screeched. I turned to face the stage and my eyes practically fell out of their sockets when I was greeted with a handsome male, with hair in the brightest orange, altering the microphone and donning leather pants and a jacket. Fuck, he looked hot. Yeah, incase you're wonderin', I swing that way.

"Hey all, we're Tensa. On drums we have Yammy, Keyboard is Rukia, Guitar is Stark and on vocals is me, Ichigo. Hope you enjoy the show!" He introduced, Stark beginning to strum a few notes, quickly being followed by Rukia. Ichigo's voice didn't follow that far behind the instruments either.

_Sittin' thinking bout we were in love, you are the only one I ever dream of..._

_I said ooohh, why'd it have to end this way...I said oohh why'd you have to leave this way?_

_I love you...I love you oooohhhhh..._

His voice was soft, yet powerful, you could tell he was emphasising the emotion behind the lyrics as he sang. I was mesmerised. This guy was amazing, in figure and talent.

_I love you everyday, don't get away, take me away, _

_Oh baby answer me, I'm here all alone, if you could see me here sitting by the phone._

Stark and Yammy echoed a 'hey!' before Ichigo continued with the next lines, although with all the girls screaming as he danced around on the tiny stage, I doubt anyone heard them.

_I love you every day, in every way so baby stay! _

_Oh please tell me that you love me again, to live without you baby, my life would end!_

Rukia cut the final note and the crowd roared, girls screaming 'Ichi! We love you!' and 'Marry me Ichi!' while boys just whistled and applauded. Ichigo and the rest of his band bowed and for an instant, I caught his gaze. He smirked before looking away again, disappearing backstage. I swirled back to face the bar, wondering what sort of entertainment was going to come on next. For a tiny little shack, Tensa weren't that bad. In fact, they were pretty amazin'. I finished my drink and was just about to order another when a roar of squealing girls interrupted me. They were all the way over here, nearly in my face, having followed Ichigo all the way from the stage, who I didn't even notice was there until the girls screamed. I rolled my eyes before turning to him.

"Must be nice, being so popular with the ladies." I mused, wondering if he'd hold a conversation. He sighed and nodded. Something in his sigh told me he didn't like the attention much.

"Y-yeah...not the attention I want though." He murmured as he ordered a large Vodka. The bartender, named Shuhei or some woman with ornage hair, much like Ichigo's had called him came over and I waved him off, hinting that I'd get this one. I gave him the cash for both our drinks and watched as Ichigo pretty much downed it.

"So, what kind of attention you lookin' for?" I asked, actually curious. This male seemed like he had a lot on his mind. I figured I'd be the nice guy and provide a nice little shoulder to cry on. Yeah, I might be an ass, but I'm not heartless. I am capable of caring y'know. He sighed again before looking up from his empty glass.

"The kind of attention nearly everyone here has. A relationship." He murmured, even quieter than before. I smirked a little and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find someone. Want another drink?" I replied, pointing to his glass. He sheepishly nodded and I could feel the girls staring at us. Did they think we were an item? Pshh, I should be so lucky. A few murmurs were coming from them saying things like 'Is he Ichi's?' or 'Stop talking to my Ichi.' I snickered a little, earning a confused look from the orangette next to me. "Shuhei, two more man! Actually make that three! Ichigo looks like he needs two doubles!"

Shuhei just nodded and brought over three double Vodkas, Ichigo thanking him as he left. Shuhei remarked that they were on the house as he left, busying himself by wiping down the bar.

"So, what kind of person you lookin' for? Like what way do you swing?" My question was honest, I was actually curious. Not because I was interested in filling the position, not gonna lie, I was interested, but I barely knew him.

"Why? You offering?" Ichigo replied sarcastically, seeming a little more relaxed. I chuckled a little and waved my hand. He laughed a little and sipped his drink, obviously feeling relaxed to a point where he didn't feel the need to down them anymore.

"Nah, I was just makin' conversation." I replied, the words clearly a lie. I was sort of offering but like I said, I barely knew him. It would be odd. He smiled a little more and downed the drinks. Okay, maybe I was wrong about him being relaxed. He stood up and began to walk away when he stopped to face me again.

"Come on, let's walk and talk. These fans are beginning to do my head in." He snickered, motioning me to follow him. I downed my drink and darted after him, earning squeals of disapproval from his fans. Obviously they wanted to be with Ichigo instead. Well tough luck, bitches.

I caught up with him just outside the door and slowed my pace to match his. It was a fe minutes before either one of us spoke again.

"To answer your earlier question, I like men." He answered, giving me a skeptical look, as if he thought I might have been a homophobe. Yeah, right. Who ever heard of a gay homophobe. "Don't hate."

I shook my head and laughed at his remark, waving my hand again. He gave me a puzzled look as to what I found funny. I looked at him and put my hands behind my head as we walked, the cool breeze hitting my face.

"Don't worry. I'm not a homophobe. I like guys too." I assured him, putting his mind at ease. He smirked and snickered a little, earning a glare from me. "What's funny, Berry?"

That had netted me a returned glare. Clearly, the nickname Berry wasn't the fondest of his.

"You look too macho. I thought you were straight for sure!" He snickered again. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't the first time I had heard that remark. A grin creeped up onto my lips as a sudden thought popped into my head. I turned to face him, showing my grin.

"Too macho? Want me to prove it?" I mused, still grinning like a cheshire cat. I could prove it in two ways at the moment. One, by kissing the orangette, and two, by telling him about my thoughts of pinning him to a wall and fucking him senseless while gesturing to my already growing problem down below. He laughed again and stopped walking. I stopped just infront of him, arching a brow.

"Then prove it." He challenged, a big mistake to make. I grinned wider and stepped towards him, taking his face in my hands and forcefully smashing my lips against his, forcing him backwards until he was against a nearby wall. I licked his bottom lip, demanding entrance, to which he parted his lips and granted the access. Within moments, our tongues were locked in a battle for dominance and I naturally won seeing as I had him pinned and was grinding my body against his. He mewled into the kiss with a slight whimper, clearly enjoying the friction. I could feel his length against my own, and I have to admit, it was an impressive one. I growled from the friction, and shoved my hands up his shirt, letting them roam all over his muscled body, teasing every sensitive spot on his torso, earning mewls and whimpers amongst moans and squeals. We broke apart for air momentarily and he was already panting, his hands clawing at my back, which was a fuckin' turn on. Yeah, okay, we really shouldn't be doing it outside but he asked for the challenge, and I'm just obliging alright? Chocolate eyes met my ice blue ones and his breath was raspy and uneven.

"You...You haven't...haven't told me you're name! Ah!" He weezed as I teased a sensitive spot just above his waist. I smashed my lips against his again, growling into the kiss before pulling away and licking the lobe of his ear.

"Grimmjow..." I whispered huskily, in a tone that made any guy melt if they hadn't already done under my touch. More moans escaped Ichigo's lips before he stopped me. I looked at him for a second, trying to figure his gaze out. He caught his breath and stared at me before speaking.

"We should go somewhere private...I want you to fuck me so I have a hard time tryin' to walk..." He purred in my ear, making my cock twitch inside my jeans. I growled and nipped his neck, before dragging him down the street.

"Hotel round the corner." I replied briefly, heading for the Victoria Hotel, which I often stayed at, for business meetings and shit like that. We entered reception and the receptionist, Momo greeted me and tossed me the key to my usual room, which she always kept available and reserved for me, bless her. We pretty much darted up the stairs and when we were in the room, it didn't take very long before our clothes were on the floor and Ichigo was pinned on the bed. I searched the drawer for anything that I left here. Damn, no lube.

"Okay, We're going raw!" I growled, my cock twitching impatiently. I pressed a finger to his entrance and began loosening him up, kissing a trail down his chest and taking his arousal in my mouth while I did so. The moans that escaped him were such a turn on it was unbelievable! I don't think I could get much harder! After a few minutes, I lightly pressed my erection to his entrance, earning a loud moan, probably loud enough for Momo to hear downstairs.

"F-Fuck, Ichi...you're practically pulling it in!" I remarked as my length was swallowed in the tight heat. Ichigo's moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure, a sign that he wasn't used to going raw, either that or he was still a virgin. I wrapped my hand around his hard on and gave it a few pumps, matching them in time with my thrusts into him, slowly getting faster and harder. Man, his ass was so tight!

"Grimmjow...I'm not going to last much longer..." He whined as he edged closer to his release. I kept pumping and thrusting, getting hornier with each thrust. I was nowhere near my release, it shocked me. Usually I was at Ichigo's point where I would explode at any second. Speaking of which, it took about five more thrusts before the orangette yelled and shot his essence all over his stomach and my hand. Pulling my hand up to my lips, I swept my tongue along the sweet and sticky liquid. Wow, he tasted nice.

"Mmm...nice.." I moaned. I was still nowhere near my climax, I was actually slightly worried if the male could handle this. He looked like he wanted me to stop so I slowed my pace a little.

"Ngh, dont stop...Fuck..me." He whimpered as I came to a slow halt. I nodded and resumed my fast and hard pace, my worries settled by the moans that escaped and his refusal to stop. He could handle it. It took me a few minutes of thrusting, pumping and teasing the other male before I began to reach my climax, eventually shaking and tensing as I filled him with my own essence, pulling out of him with a wet pop. I collapsed next to him and smirked, forcing myself to move and clean up the rest of his essence with my tongue. I laid back down next to him and covered us with the sheets. I pulled him close to me and let my breath fan across his neck.

"Proof enough?" I mused, laughing a little. He snickered and curled into my embrace. Clearly he was happy enough. I had thought he would bolt as soon as we'd finished.

"Yeah. I'm definetly not walking anytime soon!" He joked, both of us laughing again. "Night Grimm."

"Night Ichi." I purred, closing my eyes when I heard his breath even out and become more rhythmic, telling me he was asleep. Best night ever.

**So what did you guys think? This is my first fanfic so I hope I did a decent job! ^_^ I will be taking requests so PM me if you have one! Reviews please! *mwah***


End file.
